Nightmares
by Life's Shadows
Summary: Matthew is woken from a strange and oddly frightening dream about his brother, with no idea how his dream is about to become reality. This is one of those stories that get written in the middle of the night when the author is lacking sleep :D DISCONTINUED


**I should stop submitting stories at 2 am, if for no other reason than I suck at coming up with titles at 2 am. This was inspired, in a way, by my sister, when something she said made me picture her...you know what, I'll let you figure it out. Don't wanna spoil the story. Also, upon reaching the end of this, I realized I could keep doing back-and-forths for a while, so I'm leaving it open. Unless I have no ideas for it tomorrow when I wake up, in which case I will mark it complete. Please review? Reviews make me happy and make me write faster, and I need more happiness and surely you want more of my writingstuffs. ...Not being conceited, I'm just tired and not thinking quite straight. Yeah...please review!**

Matthew was jolted awake by the sound of his phone ringing. He sat up and just breathed for a few minutes before he reached over and picked up his phone.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Birdie, what's up! How are you doing today?" Matthew rubbed his face with his free hand and glanced over at his clock.

"Y'know, it's five thirty in the morning over here."

"Oh, sorry! I'll let you go back to sleep."

"No, that's okay. I need to get up anyway." Matthew swung his legs out of bed and stretched.

"Oh, okay. So what are you doing today?"

"I have to go into the office this morning to get some paperwork and meet for a little while with the German ambassador, then I'm having lunch with the Italian ambassador, then in the afternoon I have to return the paperwork to the office and meet with the Japanese ambassador. And somewhere in there I have to give Kuma a bath."

"So it's a regular day for you then?"

"More or less." Matthew held the phone between his ear and shoulder and pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

"So when do you think you'll have a couple hours free?"

"Probably this afternoon, after lunch. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Matthew walked down the stairs to his kitchen, stifling a yawn as he started pulling out the ingredients for his pancakes. He set the phone on speaker and set it aside, idly listening to the other man chatter away about something involving West, beer, and pasta. When the pancakes were finished, he took the plate and his phone and carried them over to the table. He ate his breakfast slowly. As soon as he had finished licking the maple syrup from his plate, the man on the phone spoke again.

"Now that you've eaten and you're a bit more awake, we can talk about more interesting things, like you and me." Matthew chuckled and placed his dirty dishes in the sink to wash later. He grabbed the phone and walked upstairs. When he walked into his room, he realized his alarm was going off. He reached across his bed and switched it off. "What was that?"

"Just my alarm going off."

"Oh. Sorry again about waking you up, Birdie."

"That's okay."

"So…dream about anything last night?" Matthew sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Actually, yeah I did."

"Was it about the awesome me?" Matthew could hear a smirk in the other's voice and shook his head, smiling.

"No. actually it kinda freaked me out."

"Well then I'm glad it wasn't about me. What _was_ it about?"

"It was really weird…it was about Alfred skipping through a field of sunflowers."

"…What have you been smoking, Mattie?"

"Haha, very funny. I just hope I never have to see something like that again. It was scary beyond belief."

**Miles away, in America~**

Alfred groaned and turned over in his bed. He stared at the dark ceiling and then sat up, his blond hair sticking up every which way. He scratched the back of his head and yawned. He stretched his arms out before scratching his back and wondering what had woken him up. And he had been having such a good dream too, about being in a field of sunflowers…

A pair of arms snaked around his waist and pulled him back down.

"Come back to bed, darling." Alfred smiled and pulled the blankets up to his shoulder before he turned and snuggled further into the embrace of his lover. The other man's large hands were cool on his bare skin, and he grasped them in his own to warm them. His lover smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, my sunflower." Alfred sighed happily and rested his head on the other's chest, feeling his lover's chin on the top of his head. A thought flitted across his mind and he decided to voice it.

"When do you think we should tell Mattie about us?"


End file.
